Rogue's Story
by blueshock
Summary: This is the story that Rogue is telling from 'Don't Go'. Plz R&R. COMPLETE


A boy with red sunglasses on walked into the forest. He looked very sad and everyone knew why. He had lost the love of his life to a guy named Logan, who was a animal with three long claws on each hand. The boys name was Scott Summers. He was a leader of a village that was destroyed by Logan along time ago. His girlfriend was named Jean Grey, who was a fire goddess.

A few miles away a boy named Kurt Wagner, who was a half blue elf, walked along the river. He lived in a small village with hardly anything. He was the last of his kind. He also was part of something else. He had a tail and sharp teeth. Some people said that he might be half of the devils kid, but he knew better then to believe them. He was also a village priest. Many people looked up to him for advice.

There were many different people walking around in the forest. There was a girl named Ororo, who was known by many people as Storm, the goddess of the elements. She brought the rain when the people needed it or the sun for cold days.

There was a blue woman named Raven, who could shape shift into anyone she wanted. You couldn't trust her. She was a thief and a murderer. She had tried to take over the land a few times, but failed.

The person who owned the land was a beautiful man by the name of Remy. He had the power to make things explode. He helped the sick too and feed the poor. Everyone knew him. He lived in the castle about a mile away from where the villages were. He would always look out his window and wish he could go and explore, but he couldn't leave his castle, his mother said that someone might kill him, so he stayed inside. The people came to him if they needed help.

Sitting in a tree, looking at the castle was a girl named Rogue. She was an untouchable. She was the leader of a group called the untouchables. If someone would touch them, they would get their hand cut off. She wished that she could go a see the beautiful king of the land, that nearly all the other girls in the village talked about, but the others wouldn't allow it. She could get a few feet out of the forest, then she would go back.

In a dark castle, far away from the villages, lived the man named Logan. He wanted to own the land, but no one would listen to him. His helper, Sabertooth, kept watch of the castle. His new wife was upstairs in bed, but he didn't like her. He wanted one of the untouchables. He wanted Rogue, the leader. His helper, Sabertooth, came into the castle.

"Anything you need, master?" Sabertooth asked.

"Yes,'' Logan said,'' Go, get the leader of the untouchables, but don't touch her. I want to be the first to touch her skin.''

Sabertooth nodded and ran out of the castle like a cat.

Back in the forest, Kurt Wagner spotted Scott and quickly ran over to him. Scott had helped him in the past, so it was only fair that he helped him.

"My friend,'' Kurt said,'' Are you alright?"

"That monster in that dark castle,'' Scott sneered,'' Took the love of my life away from me.''

"Be lucky you had a love,'' Kurt said,'' No one loves someone who looks almost like the devil.''

"I'm sure someone does,'' Scott said.

"And I'm sure that if she loves you, like you love her, then she will come back,'' Kurt said.

"Thanks, friend,'' Scott said,'' That helped a lot.''

Kurt smiled and ran back into the forest. He had other things to do.

Sabertooth ran a crossed the rocky road, with only one thought going through his mind.' Must get the girl and not touch her.'

Remy walked to the castle doors and looked out a big window next to them. His helper, Toad, walked up to him.

"Is there anything you need, sir?" Toad asked.

"No, t'ank you,'' Remy said.

Toad nodded and backed off. He knew when to leave people alone.

Back in the tree, Rogue was slowly falling asleep. The other untouchables were in other trees, they had already fallen asleep. They always slept in trees. Everything seemed so peaceful.

Remy stared at the window. He wanted to go outside, but the guards by the door would not let him pass. He didn't seem to notice that someone was watching him.

Kurt ran through the forest. He always ran every where. He didn't seem to notice that someone was following him.

Rogue looked at the ground, then back at the castle. She had very good site. She could see Remy looking out of the window. She wished to go and meet him. She looked at the others, who were asleep. She jumped out of the tree and quickly started to run to the castle. She didn't seem to notice that someone was following her.

Back in the dark castle, Jean walked down the stairs. Logan was sitting in his black stone chair. She walked over to him.

"Where did Sabertooth go?" Jean asked.

"None of your business,'' Logan said,'' Just go back upstairs until I say you can come down.''

Jean turned around and went back upstairs. She didn't want to make Logan mad.

Rogue ran until she was at the doors of the castle. Remy had moved away from the window and didn't notice her. Rogue went up to the doors and knocked. One of the guards slowly opened the door and she walked in. She looked around. The place was big, with lots of lights.

"Are you here for something?" One of the guards asked.

"I'm here to see the king,'' Rogue said.

"He is in that room,'' He said.

Rogue quickly ran into the room. It was full of different kinds of books. Some she had never seen before. She spotted Remy sitting at one of the tables, reading a book. She slowly walked over to him. He didn't seem to notice her. She slowly went to touch his shoulder when there was a scream from the other room. Remy jumped up, turned around and came face to face with Rogue.

"Hi,'' Remy said,'' What are you doing here?"

"I...um... just wanted to see you,'' Rogue said.

There was another scream from the other room.

"If you'll be so kind as to wait here,'' Remy said,'' I'll be right back.''

Remy ran out of the room, while Rogue watched him leave. She heard some more screams and quickly ran out of the room to help.

Scott walked around the forest. He had been thinking about going to the dark castle and taking his love back. He had finally decided that he was going to do that.

Kurt stopped running for awhile and listened. He had heard something's behind him, but he didn't see anything. He took a few steps forward and fell into a hole that was about ten feet deep. He got stood up and looked around the hole. He heard a laugh above him. He looked up to see Raven.

"Now I got you,'' Raven said,'' Logan will be so happy.''

Raven gave an evil laugh, while Kurt tried to get out of the hole.

Ororo was walking along, when she was Raven laughing. She knew that it was not good. She quickly ran over to where Raven was and looked down into the hole. Raven didn't like her, so she pushed Ororo into the hole. Luckily Kurt caught her before she hit the ground.

"Now I have two,'' Raven laughed,'' He'll be so happy.''

Back at Remy's castle a fight was happening inside. It seemed that Sabertooth had broken the doors down and killed the guards. Remy was shocked to find out that Toad was helping Sabertooth.

Rogue ran out of the library and joined the fight. She had a bow and some arrows. She was a good aim, but they were fast movers. Toad kicked Remy in the chest and he fell down, knocked out. Rogue ran over to him, just in time to be hit over the head with a stick. She fell down, knocked out. Toad and Sabertooth quickly picked them up and ran out of the castle.

Raven made her way to the dark castle, with Ororo and Kurt both knocked out. She had hit them with a stick. She couldn't have Ororo make a storm or something else.

Sabertooth and Toad ran along the rocky ground. They were told to get back to the castle as fast as they could when they got the two people.

Scott walked along the inside of the forest. He didn't want to be seen. He knew that the forest went around the land and the castles. He had passed the dark castle many times in the passed.

Logan sat in his chair, with a grin on his face. He knew that his helpers had got what he asked of them. He had promised them part of the land when he became king, but Logan was in for a big surprise when they arrived.

Sabertooth and Toad ran up the castle steps and through the castle doors. They ran straight to Logan, who was waiting in his chair, with a smile on his face. They carefully set them down and walked off without a word.

Raven climbed up the stairs, pulling Kurt and Ororo behind her. She didn't care if she hurt them. As long as she got them to him and got her prize, which was for the king to merry her.

Scott stood at the bottom of the stairs. He was watching Raven climbing. He took out his knife and quickly ran up the stairs. He made sure to be really quiet. As fast as lightning he cut the ropes and pinned Raven to the side of the castle.

"What are you doing with my friends?" Scott asked.

"It's none of your business,'' Raven hissed trying to escape.

Scott was not going to ask again. He took Ravens head and hit it on the castle side, knocking her out. He went over to his friends and untied them. He looked at them for awhile.

"May you wake up soon and come to help me fight,'' Scott whispered, before continuing up the stairs.

Logan looked Rogue over for awhile with a grin on his face.

"Good,'' Logan said,'' I'll just wait until you wake up.''

Jean hid behind a stone statue. She watched as Logan looked Rogue over with that smile on his face. A tear ran down Jeans face.' I thought he loved me,' Jean thought,' I thought he cared.'

Just then, Scott ran inside. He had his sword out ready for battle. Logan looked at him for awhile, before laughing. Scott looked a little confused.' Why is he laughing? He should be scared,' Scott thought.

"You come with weapons,'' Logan said after he stopped laughing.'' But you don't have you love. Your spirit is broken without her. You are nothing.''

Jean couldn't take it anymore. She ran out from her hiding spot and into Scotts arms. Logan stared at her in shock.' How dare her,' Logan thought.

"I hate you,'' Jean said, turning to Logan.'' You make me sick. I feel like an idiot for believing that you could ever make me happy, so I, the goddess of fire, banned you to the underworld for all eternity.''

Just then fire surrounded Logan. He tried to get out, but the fire just got bigger every time he got close to it. Scott and Jean watched as the fire overtook him and he burned to death.

"He will never darken are door step again,'' Jean said turning back to Scott.

"Lets go,'' Scott said,'' Kurt and Ororo need help.''

"So do Remy and Rogue,'' Jean said,'' We can't leave them behind.''

"You take care of Kurt and Ororo,'' Scott said,'' I'll get Remy and Rogue.''

Scott ran over to Remy and Rogue, while Jean ran out of the castle and down the stairs. Jean ran over to Kurt and Ororo, who were slowly waking up. She didn't notice the Raven was gone.

Scott tried to wake up Rogue and Remy, but they were not waking up. Scott didn't notice that there were three people behind him.

Scott kept on trying, and then he heard someone scream. It sounded like Jean. He quickly turned around, but was hit with something over the head. He fell to the ground, knocked out. Sabertooth and Toad looked at each other then at the door just in time to see Raven enter. She was pulling Jean by the hair into the room and Kurt by the tail. She put them by the others.

"There is still one outside," Raven said.

Sabertooth quickly ran out of the room. He came back a minute later with Storm in his arms. He dropped her by the others. Toad and Raven quickly got some rope and tied them up.

"Now," Sabertooth said," What should we do with them?"

"I have some score to settle with Remy," Toad snarled.

Toad grabbed the tied up Remy and hoped out of the room. Raven and Sabertooth watched as he left. They looked down at Rogue, Jean, Storm, and Kurt.

"What now?" Raven asked.

"I have something to settle with Storm," Sabertooth growled," She hit me with lightning."

Sabertooth picked up Storm and ran out of the castle. Raven watched him leave, then looked down at Rogue, Jean, and Kurt. She picked up Jean, took her to a room, and tied her to a pole that was sticking up from the ground. She went back to the other two. She grabbed Kurt's tail and dragged him to another room, leaving Rogue where she was.

Toad put Remy on one of the tables in the room. There were many tables in there. There was not that much light, just enough to see the things in the room. Toad tied his hands to the table, then sat down and waited for him to wake up.

Sabertooth took Storm to a big metal pole in the back of the castle. There was supposed to be a storm in about five minutes. He tied her to the pull with chains. He knew that if she tried to get by using her power that she would be fried. He sat on the ground next to her and waited.

Rogue was slowly waking up. She looked around the room as she got off the ground. She had no idea where she was, but looked around. She found Jean tied to a pole. She quickly ran over to her and untied her.

"Wake up," Rogue said, but Jean didn't wake up." Come on girl."

Remy slowly opened his eyes. He looked around the room. He heard someone laughing. He tried to move his arms, but he found out that he was tied up.

"What do you want?" Remy asked.

Toad walked over to Remy, so that he could see him.

"I want to cause you pain," Toad said," For making me a helper, a person who does everything you ask for. That's not me. I can do better then that. I could of been anything else, but no, you had to make me a helper."

"I didn't do t'at," Remy said," My father picked you, and then he died when you got to our place. If he was still alive, you would be serving him."

"but I'm serving you," Toad snarled," So I'll punish you."

Remy looked around. The place was filled with weird things. His face went pale as he realize that he was in a place where people that were bad were killed. Toad laughed some more and pulled a rope that pulled on Remy's arms.

Storm quickly opened her eyes and looked around.' How did I get here?' Storm thought,' Where am I?' She tried to move, but couldn't. Sabertooth was laughing. Storm looked at how she was tied. She knew better then to use her power to get her out.

Rogue was stil trying to get Jean up. Jean finally opened her eyes and looked at Rogue, who smiled at her.

"What happened?" Jean asked," And who are you?"

"I don't know what happened," Rogue said," And I'm Rogue, head of the untouchables."

Jean looked around the room to see that it was the room that Logan would hang people he didn't like. Rogue was watching Jean look around. They didn't seem to notice the storm that was forming outside.

Remy wanted to scream, but he didn't. He didn't want Toad to laugh. Toad kept on pulling on the rope. Remy had his eyes closed really tight.

"Give it up," Toad laughed," You will have to scream sometime."

Toad pulled the rope more and more, but Remy didn't scream.

The storm outside was getting worse. Jean and Rogue didn't pay any attention to it though. They were looking around the castle for the others.

Kurt slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a room that was painted black like everything else in the castle. Then he spotted Raven, who was sitting by the side of him, with a smiled on her face.

"Vhat do you vant?" Kurt asked, trying to sit up, but pain went up his left arm.

"Don't move," Raven said," Your arm is broken."

Kurt used his right arm to sit up, his left arm was pulled close to him. Raven watched as he stood up and went to the door. He tried to open it, but it was locked. He turned back to Raven, who was still smiling.

"Let me out," Kurt said.

"No," Raven said standing up and walking over to him." I need to tell you something."

"There is nothing to talk about," Kurt yelled," You abandon me when I vas a baby, mother."

"That's not the full story," Raven said," There are reasons."

Raven began to tell him everything. Kurt listened, but hardly believed anything she said and she knew he didn't.

Outside, Storm was screaming. The lightning in the sky was getting worse. It almost hit the pole, but she couldn't use her powers to stop it. She would fry herself if she did. Sabertooth had ran to a dry spot and was watching her and sometimes laughing.

Jean and Rogue found a door that was locked. They looked at each other for awhile, before Jean burnt the door down. Inside was Kurt and Raven. Kurt quickly ran out, while Raven stood there. She had not finished telling Kurt everything.

"Raven," Jean said," You are a wanted in many villages. I lock you in this firs circle until we get back."

Fire surrounded Raven, but didn't touch. The flames were too high to jump. She sat down in the middle of the circle. It wasn't hot in the middle, but it was hot if she got too close to the flames. Rogue, Jean, and Kurt went to find the others.

Remy had not screamed yet, but the rope was pulling harder and harder. He finally couldn't take it anymore. He screamed. Toad laughed and kept pulling the rope.

Jean, Rogue, and Kurt heard the scream and ran to the room. It wasn't that far from them. Jean burnt down the door, even though it was not locked. Toad let go of the rope when they entered. Jean stepped forward.

"I here by banned you to the underworld," Jean said," For trying to kill the king and possible others as well."

Fire surrounded Toad, who tried to escape. It was his tongue that saved him. He wrapped it around a metal bar by the window. Jumped forward and broke through the window into the storm.

Rogue quickly loosened the ropes on Remy's arms, which were bleeding. Rogue tore her sleeves off of her shirt and wrapped the around Remy's bleeding arms. She didn't even notice that she touched his skin.

All of a sudden they heard a scream from outside. They went over to the broken window to see Storm. Jean used fire to stop the rain from hitting her, which the other thought was amazing. Remy took something out of his pocket, which went red, then he through it outside. It hit the metal chains that were keeping Storm tied up. She quickly flew up the them. Sabertooth fled when Toad jumped out of the window.

"I owe you one," Storm said," Where is Scott?"

Everyone looked around. They had not seen Scott at all. They ran out of the room and searched the hall. They finally found him. He was behind a curtain. Jean bent down and slowly woke him up.

"What happened?" Scott asked, as he opened his eyes.

"Lots of things," Jean whispered," But everyone is alright."

"We should leave this place," Storm said.

Everyone headed to the door, went down the steps and away from the castle. Jean and Scott ran into the forest, hand in hand.

"I have to go back to the church," Kurt said.

Kurt ran into the forest. Storm flew into the sky to calm the storm down. Rogue and Remy walked side by side in silence. When they got to a village, many girls surrounded them. Rogue knew them all. They were members of the untouchables.

"Leader," One said," Your back. We were so worried."

"I'm fine," Rogue said.

"Who is this?" Another asked looking over Remy." The king, he shows signs of touching you. He must be killed."

"He is the king," Rogue said," We don't harm the king."

"He touched you," One yelled.

"I touched him," Rogue said and they stared at her." We were trapped in a castle by Logan. Remy was being hurt, so I helped him."

Everyone was silent for awhile. They stared at Rogue as if she had betrayed them.

"He still touched you," One said.

"I, leader of the untouchables, here by grants Anna to be leader," Rogue said.

A girl with blonde hair and green eyes stepped forward. She had a smile on her face. Rogue gave her the heart necklace and placed it around her neck.

"You are here by leader," Rogue said.

Anna turned to the others, who bowed to her. She walked passed them and they followed her into the forest. Rogue turned back to Remy, who was looking a bit happy.

"Will you," Remy said," Like to live in my castle?"

Rogues face lit up as she said," I would love to live in your castle with you."

Rogue and Remy headed up to the castle, hand in hand. Rogue was happy that she could touch people now. Remy was happy that she was staying. When they got to the castle the guards and other people were proud that Remy had finally found someone to live with. A few months later they got married and lived happily ever after.


End file.
